That`s when I`ll Stop Loving You"
by Chris365
Summary: My first songfic.! It is Taiora, so be warned. PG because little kiddies might not understand love.


Alright, this is my first songfic., it should be interesting. Oh, yeah, I need a disclaimer,  
I do not own any characters in this story, nor do I own the song "That`s When I`ll Stop Loving  
You". That belongs to Nsync. Enjoy!  
Note: Tai, Matt, and Sora are fourteen when this story takes place.  
  
  
When winter comes in summer  
When there`s no more forever  
Yeah, that`s when I`ll stop loving you  
  
Tai sits on the park bench, waiting for Sora. He looked at the note she had given him in school, it  
said, Tai, please meet me at the park at 6:00. I really need to talk to you. Sincerely, Sora.   
Tai thought for a moment, and wondered why Sora wanted to meet with him. Matt would  
probably get mad. They were, after all, going out together. Tai shook his head in wonder, still  
unable to accept the fact that Matt had gotten Sora, and not him. But, for the last year, they had  
been going to movies, studying together, and Tai even caught them making out once. He couldn`t  
believe it!  
He looked at his watch. 6:06. Where was she? He took a look around. No one else was at the  
park at this time of evening. Everyone was at home, having dinner. He had to lie to his mom, he  
told her that he was going over to Izzy`s. He only hoped his mom didn`t check on him.   
He stood up to leave, not wanting to wait for her anymore. But then he heard someone running,  
and that someone was running straight at him! He turned around, expecting to see a mugger, or a  
gangster. But instead, he found that that someone was Sora! She looked a mess, her eyes puffy,  
her hair uncombed, and when she reached him, she threw her arms around him, sobbing.   
  
That`s when I`ll stop loving you  
I`m sure you`ve heard these words before  
And I know it`s hard for you to trust them once more  
You`re afraid it all might end   
And a broken heart is breaking once again   
  
"Sora! What`s wrong?" Tai took Sora in his arms, trying to comfort her, wondering what had  
happened.   
"Oh, Tai! I can`t believe it! Matt, he...he..he," was all Sora could say before breaking into sobs  
again. What did Matt do to Sora? Anger started to boil in Tai. He was going to get that Matt.  
But first he had to help Sora.   
"Sora, tell me what Matt did. What happened?" Sora took about five deep breaths, then managed  
to talk.  
"Matt....he told me he didn`t love me. He said he loved Mimi, and that he hated me!" With that,  
Sora broke down completely, and Tai had to hold her up. He took her back to the bench that he  
was sitting on, and sat her down. She put her knees to her chest, and began to cry uncontrollably.  
Tai did his best to soothe her, but Sora wasn`t willing to accept help yet. She continued to cry.  
  
But you`ve gotta believe me   
I`ll never leave you  
You`ll never cry long as I am here  
You will never be without love  
  
Over an half-an-hour later, Sora had finally cried all of her tears out. She stood up, dried her eyes,  
and what seemed the first time, noticed Tai, sitting there on the bench. She turned to him, and  
said, "Tai, I am so sorry. I fell in love with the wrong guy," Tai stood up, wondering what she  
meant, "I fell for Matt because he said he loved me. He lied. Tai, I`m gonna need your help."  
"Help with what?"  
"Help to.....live," and with that Tai took her in his arms, never wanting to let go.  
  
When winter comes in summer  
When there`s no more forever  
When lies become the truth  
Oh, you know then baby,  
That`s when I`ll stop lovin`  
That`s when I`ll stop loving you  
That`s when I`ll stop loving you, yeah  
  
"Sora, there is something I need to tell you," Tai looked Sora in the eyes, the way he had wanted  
to for so long,   
"I have loved you for so long, but I never had....the courage to tell you."   
  
As long as the sunlight lights the sky  
Lights of love will be found in these eyes of mine (these eyes of mine)  
And I will shine that light for you  
You`re the only one, I`ll ever give this heart to  
What I`m trying to say is, nothing will change this (ahh..)  
There`ll be no time you won`t find me there (find me there)   
Cause I will always be there  
You will always have my love  
  
"That`s the best thing I could hear from you, Tai. Cause...I love you, too. And I never want to  
leave your side. I know that you will keep me safe." And with those words, Tai finally knew the  
truth. They would be together forever.   
  
When winter comes in summer  
When there`s no more forever (yeah)   
When lies become the truth (ohhhh)  
Well you know then baby,  
That`s when I`ll stop lovin`  
That`s when I`ll stop loving you   
  
That`s when I`ll stop loving you  
  
And when this world doesn`t turn anymore  
When the stars all decide to stop shining  
Til then I`m gonna to be by your side  
Gonna be loving you forever  
Every day of my life  
  
Sora and Tai stayed in each others arms all night. They fell asleep on the bench, and guess who  
found them? Matt. He was on a morning stroll, feeling guilty about dumping Sora, but feeling  
happy that he was going with Mimi now. He had made the right decision. He had made the right  
decision, that`s what he kept telling himself. If he had made the right decision, then why did he  
keep trying to convince himself? He was coming up to a bench, where it looked as though two  
people were sleeping. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. Tai was up against the bench`s  
back, with his arm over...Sora.   
Matt looked at the two, then realized they were made for each other. He no longer felt guilty.  
Quickly, he ran to Mimi`s apartment. When she opened the door, Matt grabbed her and gave her  
a big kiss on the lips, knowing that he had made the right decision.  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
I dedicate this songfic. to my love, Jessica Nine . I am madly in love with her, but she is in love  
with another guy. Damn.   
  
So, did you like it? I am looking at this fic., then looking at my Science Report, and I notice this is  
much longer. Oh, well. So I will never become a scientist, maybe I`ll pursue a career in writing.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  



End file.
